


Ours

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Light D/s, M/M, Rimming, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, but also a Bossy Bottom, but its mainly just patrick asking for what he wants and convincing David to be good, vague references to Dan's Coastal Elites Outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: Happy happy birthday to Didi, a treasure of a friend. Here's a little from each column:  dirty talk, tender filth, very slight D/s undertones (someone in control).Hope this is your best year yet.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 24
Kudos: 169





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [didipickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/gifts).



> As always, this was brought to you by Liz and Gray, without whom nothing happens.

“So,” Patrick sets down his paintbrush and murmurs into David’s ear. “Wanna fool around?”

They’ve managed to paint exactly one wall of their bedroom. 

David didn’t want to ruin his clothes, so he’d found an old blue button-up of Patrick’s that he  _ knows  _ is too long on Patrick to be tucked into those tight jeans. Patrick retaliated by disappearing, only to reappear in David’s Radical Feminist sweatshirt. David wanted to be mad—that shirt was definitely worth more than this Gap Factory Outlet shirt but he hardly wore and—it was really working for him on Patrick.

“I could—I could be amenable to that.” David lets out a shivery gasp as Patrick traces his tongue lightly along the shell of his ear. “What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking—maybe you could get me nice and open with your tongue and then you could fuck me,” Patrick punctuates this with a gentle bite to his earlobe.

David laughs, as best he can. “Oh, so I’m doing all the work! What do I get?” 

“The satisfaction of making me come? Getting me all messy and open?” Patrick tries, his eyes wide and hopeful.

“I’m not sold.” David rolls his eyes and keeps painting.

“You get to be good and do what you’re told.” Patrick’s voice is firm now in a way that  _ always _ makes David want to obey.

“I—okay.” David takes a breath. “How do you want me?”

“Naked please.” Patrick smiles sweetly at him, and watches as David stands up and undresses, unbuttoning his blue oxford. Patrick pulls David’s sweater off and wiggles out of his shorts, tossing them on the chair. He looks David up and down, obviously, appreciatively, and it makes David feel so,  _ so  _ wanted. 

“C’mere.” Patrick pulls the dropcloth off the bed and climbs on, sitting against the headboard still and he pulls David by the wrist until he’s straddling Patrick’s thighs. Their bed is in the middle of the room, and David tries not to think about where that drop cloth from Ronnie has been. Patrick gets a hand around the back of David’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss, sudden and firm and hot until David doesn’t care about anything else. Patrick tilts his head, to deepen the kiss and David moans into it, already so turned on from so little, grinding against Patrick.

Patrick pulls back, just enough to rest his forehead against David’s. “Okay?”

David leans forward and presses a kiss to Patrick’s lips, soft and quick. “Very okay.”

They trade kisses a little longer, long enough that David wonders if the plan might change. Patrick with a sex plan is great, but Patrick too turned on to follow throught with a sex plan is excellent.

“Please, David. I want—” 

David cuts him off with another kiss. “I’ve got you.”

David shimmies down the bed, kissing down Patrick’s chest, nipping at his hip just to make him squirm. He settles between Patrick’s legs, biting Patrick’s inner thigh a little too hard before pressing a gentle kiss into the same spot. David can be good but he can also be a little mean, and he repeats it on Patrick’s other thigh, biting harder, leaving a pink mark, pushing both legs up, leaving Patrick open for him.

“David. Come on.” Patrick threads his hands into David’s hair and tugs, before guiding David’s head where he wants it. David licks, as teasing and slow as he can manage, tracing a light, wet line until Patrick’s gripping his hair just a little too hard.

“David.” Patrick’s voice wavers, but his grip doesn’t, and he moves David’s mouth so his tongue is pressing against Patrick’s hole. Patrick rocks his hips up into David’s mouth and David briefly contemplates wearing Patrick’s shirts more often. David gives Patrick what he wants, doing what he knows Patrick likes best, alternating teasing circles and broad firm licks. David works Patrick open until he’s soft and pliant under his tongue, until his chin is wet and Patrick’s grip has loosened, until his thighs are trembling. 

“Fuck—David. You’re so good. So good baby, getting me so open for you, getting me so wet.”

David whimpers, and reaches down for his cock. The praise is too much, he’s been so hard for what seems like ages. He needs  _ something _ .

“Hey—no. That’s for me. Soon. You can wait. Be good for me, okay?” Patrick tightens his grip on David’s hair again, pulling him closer, until David pushes his tongue into Patrick. Patrick moans, needy and frantic, and it’s nearly enough to make David come—the sounds, his hair being pulled, his face spit-slick against Patrick. 

Suddenly Patrick’s pulling him away, pulling him up. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” Patrick fumbles for the lube on the nightstand. “I’m so fucking close—god, your  _ mouth _ .” 

He slicks up his hand and slides it over David’s cock, stroking him a few times, fast and firm and David has to close his eyes and take a deep breath, trying to hold on long enough to fuck him. David opens his eyes when Patrick takes his hand away, and watches transfixed as Patrick slides two fingers into himself so easily that it makes them both groan. Patrick grabs his own cock then, starts slowly stroking himself. “David. C’mon. Fuck me. I need it.”

David leans forward, and drags his cock across Patrick’s hole, just to make his hips twitch. Patrick got them so wet, the slide is delicious, so David does it again. 

“David, now.” Patrick commands, gripping himself tighter

David obeys, pushing into Patrick in one smooth thrust, until his hips are pressed against Patrick, and Patrick’s mouth falls open in a perfect pink O. He looks beautiful like this, flushed and sweaty and so  _ so _ happy to be getting fucked. David loves how much Patrick loves this.

“I love you—fuck. I love getting to fuck you.” David rocks his hips, fucking Patrick in slow, shallow thrusts.

Patrick’s face breaks out into a wide smile, fond and full of love. “I know. I love you too.” He throws one leg up and David puts it on his shoulder and rocks his hips up and that’s it. David can’t hold back any more, he picks up the pace until he’s slamming into Patrick, twisting his hips, leaning over until Patrick’s bent in half under him, begging for  _ more more more _ .

Patrick’s jerking himself off fast now, in time with David fucking him. David feels like he’s been on right on the edge  _ forever _ , and when Patrick finally says, “Come. Come for me,” he does, spectacularly. He watches as Patrick tips over the edge, too, coming all over himself, as David shakes and shudders his way through his own orgasm. 

David pulls out as gently as he can, breathless and overstimulated and still trembling He collapses, half on Patrick, half on the bed. Patrick gets his arms around David, touching him everywhere he can reach. “That was—you were so good. Thank you.”

David nuzzles into Patrick's shoulder, his breath still evening out. “Mm, you’re welcome. Next time it’s your turn to do all the work though.”

Patrick kisses the top of David’s head. “Okay, David.”

David looks around the half-painted room. “Or maybe you can just finish painting since I’ve exerted myself so much.”

Patrick laughs, shaking under David. “I seem to recall you saying that the paint color should feel like both of us, and making a mood board to show me why Nebulous White was the correct choice. Seems like  _ both  _ of us painting will make the room feel even more like it’s ours.”

“Well, I had to try.” David leans up and kisses Patrick. “ _ Ours— _ that sounds perfect.”


End file.
